


Working Dog

by heartslob



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, family death alluded to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslob/pseuds/heartslob
Summary: Bloodhound questions not so much their faith, but their certainty in this path.
Kudos: 8





	Working Dog

Despite what their disposition would communicate, Bloodhound was not confident in all of their decisions.

They had many doubts, many fears. They dwelled on the past and imagined a whole web of other paths their life could have taken. Their trick was to not let it affect them. At least, not often.

Even those most in control of their emotions must lose their grip occasionally.

Currently stuck in their own little whirlpool of worry, they lean back in their bed aboard the dropship. Another day’s ride on the ship gave them plenty of time to think. Or, it would, if someone who wasn’t so obviously desperate for conversation didn’t stride to the entrance of their bunk.

“What’s goin’ on, Hound? Even for someone so quiet, you’re like a ghost over here,” says Elliot Witt, arms folded across his chest as he leans against the wall. He glances around their space with a look that’s half-curious, half-disturbed. It’s not the first time he’s worn it.

“Do you believe your family is proud of you, Elliot?”

“Does it always have to be like this with you, I mean really-”

Bloodhound pushes themselves up with a soft grunt, planting their feet on the floor. Their headpiece is off, hair falling down their shoulder as a result, but their goggles and mask are still fixed. They would not allow themself to be read in this moment of vulnerability. “That does not answer my question.”

“Wh- okay, yeah, sure, I think my family’s proud of me. Or they would be. I don’t know how many actually watch.”

“Good. I am happy for you. Hold that close.” They stand now, pulling a thin leather band off the top of a nearby desk, using that to tie their hair up.

Elliot seems confused as Bloodhound makes no other move to speak. He blinks and straightens his posture, hands moving to his hips. “That’s it? You’re _happy_ for me?”

They nod though they’re already facing away from him, searching through a few scattered materials. “I am. And yes, that is all.”

He pauses. Bloodhound can feel the weight of his presence. He wants more out of this conversation.

“Well…what-what about your family? Are they proud of you?”

“I do not know,” they answer, spinning on their heels to face him. He coils back just a touch. He wasn’t expecting that. “My blood family is not around to witness what I do here, and my clan surely does not know of these games. Whether your family would be proud or not, be grateful for that certainty. It is a luxury I will never taste.”

Elliot’s lips are pursed, his head ducked just enough, shoulders brought in. Bloodhound knew how he faltered when presented with any real emotion. He’d learn. “Right. Right. Will do, Hound. Good talk. See ya ‘round.”

“Be seeing you.”

With that, Elliot leaves. Bloodhound holds no ill will against him, of course. He did not know, and they were the one who asked first, they simply weren’t in the mood to talk and decided to end the conversation quickly.

After all, they hadn’t been lying when they said they didn’t know if their family- if _anyone_ -would be proud of them. They struggle to remember faces of their parents, of their clan members these days, let alone be able to dissect how they’d feel about something so… complicated.

Despite their ability to even guess how those they cared about would feel, they still find those opinions to be important to them. Would they find this honourable? Would they deem this a worthy fight? Would they be seen as a champion, or a traitor who left their people behind?

They go back to sifting through their things before finding what they’d been looking for, a small box of matches, which they bring to their dresser on the opposite side. A grouping of four candles rests on the corner by the entrance, and they go on to light all four. One for their mother, father, uncle, and clan. They close their eyes after lighting, praying that through their uncertainty, they will find clarity. That someone is proud of them.

**Author's Note:**

> 31 days of apex babey. day 1: memory. i know this probably barely fits but who cares
> 
> god i love bloodhound
> 
> special thanks to my husband for the title


End file.
